This invention relates to a marble track toy, and more particularly to a marble track toy having an automatic marble feeding apparatus.
Marble track toys are well-known in the art, as well as automatic marble release mechanisms for feeding one marble at a time after a marble has run its course down the track.
Nevertheless, it is not believed that a marble track toy has been devised including a plunger-type of marble release mechanism actuated by a marble dropping upon a teeter arm cooperatively associated with the plunger mechanism.